Criminal love
by Missmarybeth
Summary: Kat has a decision. Hale or Nick? How will she chose? Find out... Based on different song lyric for each chapter. Rated T for later chapters. Based after uncommon criminals
1. Love is a prize

**Disclaimer: I don't own the heist society all credit to Ally carter.**

**This is my first songfic so I don't know if its very good. But I hope you like it. Based on the song wake me up by Avicii**

'Feeling my way through the darkness. Guided by a beating heart'

Kat walked through the dark and empty streets, following the shadowy figure with ease. The cold breeze whipped her hair into her face, and she pulled her coat around her body tightly. After her last job, her, Hale, Gabrielle and Simon had gone out into the world and pretty much done everything they had wanted to do. They'd cased the casino in Rio, the Tower of London had been no match for Kat, and there was always that oil tanker they had stolen and sold. But Kat had always felt like something was missing for her.

'I can't tell where the journey will end, But I know where to start'

The figure stopped and turned, revealing his face. Kat stood only five steps away, meeting Hales eyes steadily. She crossed her arms over her chest, slightly angry that he hadn't given her the chance to walk with him. After what had happened in the car, when she had kissed him, things had been more than a little awkward. Kat didn't regret kissing him, because she never regretted anything, but she was desperate to go back to how they were.

"Kat, what are you doing? Why are you following me?" He asked sternly, but she rolled her eyes at him. He stared at her, at her angry face, her betrayed eyes, and felt suddenly protective. He knew perfectly well that she could take care of herself, but he worried about her. She didn't seem to recognise the line between brave and stupid. Sometimes he wondered why she'd been dragged into this life. She was the kind of girl who drew boys eyes, she looked so innocent and vulnerable. She could have been a normal girl. Hale hated the idea of never knowing her, never meeting her, so he tried not to think about her being normal.

"Come on Hale, I know you wanted me to follow you. You could have snuck out without me hearing. Either your getting sloppy or you need to talk to me." She said, but she could never imagine a Hale that was sloppy. He stepped forward, so she was in touching distance, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She frowned at him, knowing this was a distraction.

'They tell me I'm too young to understand, They say I'm caught up in a dream'

"Kat, I have an idea. A crazy, incredible idea that might change everything for us." He blurted, holding her face in his hands. She cocked an eyebrow, slightly confused and intrigued. He met her eyes, his heart leaping in his chest. Kat felt almost comfortable in his arms again, as if the kiss in the car had never happened. Hale was almost taken aback by the curiosity in her eyes, he'd never seen her so intrigued before.

"Look around us Kat. The world is changing. We have to change with it." He said, and Kat knew he was right. Jobs were getting harder, places harder to case, people harder to con. It was like all of a sudden the world could see them in the shadows, and they were in a hurry to burn them out. Kat pulled back slightly, she knew what he was getting at. They couldn't give up this line of work, it was all they knew. Kat had done nothing but steal and con all her life, there had never been a plan B. Hale's face fell, disappointed by her rejection.

'Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes, Well that's fine by me'

"Hale, I can't just give it up. You can't ask me to do that." She said sharply, and anger shot through hale instantly. Did she not understand the danger she was in? The last job they and done, they had almost been caught. Hale had been scared half to death, not for himself but for Kat. That was when he'd decided it was time he thought of a back up plan. Hale had searched and searched for houses, and he'd done what Kat had not long ago. He'd stolen another person life. He'd found a house, he'd found people to steal, he'd even found a near by home for Gabrielle and Simon, now that they were together too.

"Why not? I'm trying to look out for you!" Hale's voice rose in anger. Kat opened her eyes wider in a mixture of shock and anger.

'So wake me up when it's all over, When I'm wiser and I'm older'

"I don't need you to look out for me! I don't need anyone!" She retaliated.

"Don't you think I know that? I know, Kat. But I can't help it!" He moved a step closer, anger still burning through his veins. Their shouts echoed around the abandoned streets, and somewhere in the darkness Simon and Gabrielle were listening, curious and slightly worried.

"Hale, for gods sake! Why would you want to save me?" She didn't see what she needed saving from, but Hale did. She needed saving from herself. She was the only thing that stood in her way, she was the thing that prevented her happiness. Kat knew this, she knew that if she just stopped pushing people away, she could be happy again.

'All this time I was finding myself, And I didn't know I was lost'

"Because I care about you, Kat!" He was still shouting, but he no longer angry, he was venting his frustration. The frustration he felt towards her because she always pushed him away. The frustration he felt because he couldn't just kiss her when ever he wanted, which was all the time. But suddenly he wasn't afraid, he just had to say it, there was no more denying how he felt.

'Wish that I could stay forever this young, Not afraid to close my eyes'

Kat was taken aback slightly, her chest rising and falling rapidly. They stared at each other, only for a second or two, then she ran into his arms, pressing her lips against his eagerly. She had wanted to kiss him for a very long time, and all her fantasies couldn't compare to the real thing. His lips fit perfectly to hers, and she felt all her fears, all her worries melt away, her fingers tangling into his hair. He pulled her closer, never wanting to let go.

"I love you Kat." He whispered and felt her tense slightly. Had he pushed her too far? But he forgot his worries when she started to kiss him again, longer and slower, almost lazily.

"I love you. But I can't leave this. It's apart of us, without it, we have nothing." She replied, and Hale sighed. She was stubborn, but that was why he liked her. Simon and Gabrielle smiled secretly from their perch in a near by bell tower. Simon kissed her temple, and she giggled lightly.

"Life's a game made for everyone, And love is the prize" he whispered, pushing the bag of stolen jewels off of the side of the tower, and watching them fall into the canal.


	2. Unexpected guest

**Based on the song when I fall in love by Nat king cole**

Kat and Hale kissed in the apartment room, his hand gripping her waist desperately. They were alone, Simon and Gabrielle had gone to visit the Bagshaw brothers near the docks. Hale had never been so happy in his life, kissing Kat was like floating through the clouds, completely care free. Kat groaned, pulling at Hale's shirt impatiently. He lifted his arms, and Kat discarded his shirt, running her hands over his smooth, perfect skin. Her nails raked over his hip bones, and he moaned, breaking away from her lips and kissing down her neck.

Kat's fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him firmly against her, his teeth grazing her skin. He smiled, happy that she could react like this to him. She tossed her head back, hair falling over her shoulders, exposing more of her neck to him. He kissed further down her neck, across her collar bone, unbuttoning her shirt and letting it slid down her arms. He nibbled at her collar bone, then looked back into her eyes. They stared, a string of emotions passing through their gaze.

'When I fall in love, It will be forever, Or I'll never fall in love'

"Kat, we don't have to do this." Hale breathed, his voice husky and tainted by passion. Kat smiled, stroking his face softly, pushing his tousled hair out of his eyes. She kissed him very softly, and Hale yearned to deepen the kiss, to push her onto the bed, but he didn't, he let her kiss him gently, and she appreciated that.

"I want to, Hale." She replied, pressing her lips more firmly against his. They kissed for a long time, making no move to remove any more clothing. Hale did everything he could to restrain himself, but he needed her, and he couldn't wait much longer. He lifted Kat up, a sound of surprise coming from her, and pressed her against the wall, pulling her legs around his waist. Kat was taken aback, but she kissed him anyway, trusting him to know when they were going to fast.

*at the docks*

Simon held Gabrielle's hand, staring at her openly. It still surprised him that she had said yes, he had no idea what she saw in him. He'd asked her frequently why she was dating him, and every time she answered the same.

'I date you because I like you. If I didn't, I wouldn't bother.' Gabrielle was blunt, she didn't tell lies when she didn't have to. Gabrielle really did like Simon, and his cute smile and wide eyes made her swoon. She caught him staring and smiled, blood rushing to her cheeks. Before she could say a word, Angus and Hamish ran towards them, trapping Gabrielle in a bear hug. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the pair, who, as usual, looked excited and mischievous. Angus looked over her shoulder, but he couldn't see Kat anywhere.

"Where's kitty Kat?" Hamish asked before Angus could. Usually, it was only Hale who called Kat kitty Kat, but the Bagshaws had grown fond of the nickname. Simon looked small next to the boys, but that didn't bother Gabrielle.

"Oh, she's with Hale." She replied mischievously, which resulted in raised eyebrows and unspoken innuendos between the two boys. They began to walk, sharing stories and plans, completely consumed by the stories. It had been awhile since the Bagshaws had seen Gabrielle and Kat, they'd gone and done a few things alone, nothing major. Now, they were delighted to boast about the things they had done. None of them noticed the small figure weaving through back street, taking the faster root to the apartment building.

*at the apartment*

Hale lay underneath Kat as she kissed down his chest, leaving bite marks and hickeys where ever she could. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling at it passionately. She straddled him, leaning forward to press her chest to his, kissing him passionately. Her hair fell around them, creating a curtain, tickling Hale's face, not that he minded. He was about to reach for her bra clasp when the door flew open, a small figure standing in the frame. Kat shot up, facing the intruder in only her bra and jeans, looking sexier to Hale than before as she produced a knife from her belt, twirling it expertly.

'In a restless world, Like this is, Love is ended before it's begun'

"Wow, I'd say get a room but..." Nick trailed off, trying to mask his hurt with humour. Kat stared at him furiously, her eyes burning with anger, and Nick couldn't help checking her out. She looked hot, he had to admit that, and he felt the old feelings coming back. She may have left him to get caught in the Henley, but that had only made him want her more. Hale had always had her, had been jealous of Nick, and that had given him hope. Then he'd kissed her, and his world turned upside down. He'd done it partly as a distraction, partly because he knew it would hurt Hale, but mostly because he liked her too much to resist her.

"What are you doing here Nick?" Kat asked, only acutely aware of his hungry eyes and her lack of shirt. He shrugged, leaning against the door frame, not making any attempt to come closer. Kat hadn't seen him in a long time, and this wasn't the best situation, but she was glad to see him. She bent down and started to pull on her shirt, and she smiled as she saw both boys eyes follow her every movement. She toyed with the knife, expressing years of training and ease. She had never wielded a weapon in combat, but she knew how to use one.

'And too many, Moonlight kisses, Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun'

"Just dropping in. Though, I didn't expect to see so much of you." He smirked as Hale shot him a warning glance. Hale was angrier than Kat was, he'd waited so long to be with Kat, and now Nick had suddenly appeared. Hale despised Nick, he had hated him the moment Kat had brought him in to help with the Henley. The fact that Kat had thought Nick was good, that she had even taken an interest in him, had hurt Hale more than he had let on.

"Can you drop back out?" Hale muttered, no trace of teasing or mockery in his tone. Nick rolled his eyes, and so did Kat. She slipped the knife back into her belt and walked over to Nick, who was both surprised and wary of the sudden movement. He watched her, the way he might watch an opponent in a fight, though he would never lay a hand on her. Well, maybe he would, but in a totally different way. Hale watched in total shock as she put her arms around Nick and hugged him. Kat may have felt strongly for Hale, but she still had feelings for Nick.

'When I give my heart, I give it completely, Or I'll never give my heart'

Nick looked smugly over Kat's shoulder at Hale as his arms wrapped around her, embracing her tightly. Kat could sense his smugness, and she raised her hand, her finger tips brushing the nap of his neck. Nicks breath caught, finally thinking he'd caught a brake, until she pushed the pressure point there, almost causing his knees to give out. Kat smiled deviously, then heard footsteps, and the key in the lock of the front door.

"Don't push it Nick." She warned, them pushed him into the hall, turning to face Hale once more. But he was not looking at her, he was dressing, back to her, clearly angry. Kat felt her heart surge in guilt as she realised she had hurt him.

'And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too, Is when I fall in love with you'

**au note: so, what do you think? Thankyou to everyone who left positive reviews on all of my stories, I really appreciate it. Should be uploading the next chapter in 2 weeks xx**


	3. Confliction

**I don't own the heist society, all credit to ally carter. Based on the song Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton **

Nick watched Kat from where he sat in the living room, his eyes never leaving hers. Hale, Gabrielle, Simon, Angus and Hamish were all talking and joking, though half of Hales attention was on Kat. He'd hated seeing her hug Nick, it had brought back all the old jealousy, and he'd been more angry at her then Nick. Why had she hugged him if she knew how he felt about Nick? Hale didn't know about Kat's feelings for Nick, and Kat was in no rush to tell him. She knew how he would react. He'd storm off, and they'd go back to living in awkwardness again. Maybe he'd be cool with it, Kat thought, after all, I did say I loved him. Kat frowned, and Nick noticed. He wondered what she was thinking about, and why it was making her frown. He wanted to go over there and hold her, to talk to her and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't.

'I must be strong, And carry on'

"So, you guys staying for awhile?" Kat asked the Bagshaw brothers, and they both gave a mischievous grin, looking pointedly between Hale and Kat. Hale blushed slightly, suddenly busying himself with collecting the empty mugs of coffee. Hamish gave Hale a loud slap on the back as a sort of congratulations, both of the brothers knew how Hale felt about Kat.

"That depends, are you and Hale going to keep us up all night?" Angus asked, and Kat practically chocked on the tea she was drinking. Nick rolled his eyes, his nails digging into his palms to stop himself from doing something stupid. Hale blushed furiously, hiding his face as he left the room. Both the brothers boomed with laughter, and Kat couldn't help smiling. She looked over at where Gabrielle sat, and did a double take. Gabrielle sat on Simons lap, and they were lost in their own very private make out session. Gabrielle didn't mind the eyes on her, she was used to it, and simon didn't notice, he was to engrossed in... Other things.

"It's not me you have to worry about. It's them." Kat pointed at the pair, and both of the brothers laughed harder, causing Kat to giggle too. She wasn't just deflecting the attention, simon and Gabrielle did make a lot of noise. Hale came in grinning, purposely knocking Simon on the back of the head with his elbow, not that he noticed. Nick felt very lost and excluded, he didn't even want to laugh at the two as they participated in a very gross make out session. At least he's getting some, Nick thought to himself, looking longingly at Kat.

'Cause I know I don't belong, Here in heaven.'

Angus saw Nicks stare, and felt sorry for the guy. He knew how Kat could chew up a guy and spit them out, leaving them wanting more. He'd watched Hale torn over her for years, and he saw the same look in poor Nicks eyes that Hale had. He made a mental note to talk to him later, then turned back to the conversation, which, as always, had turned to the next job.

"I was thinking, maybe it could be our last. You know, go out with a bang." Hales head snapped up as he heard the words leave Kat's mouth. He was surprised, more than surprised. Kat had thought it over, and Hale had been right. They should stop, they'd already nearly been caught once, and she didn't want to go thought that again. She didn't want to live in fear, not that she did at the moment. Nick stared at her, wondering where this rubbish had come from about stopping. She was the best con girl he knew, what reason could she possibly have to... Then Nick saw Hales happy face, and it all made sense to him. Of course, this was Hales doing.

"Aren't you a little young to retire?" Nick asked sarcastically, then all eyes were on him. He shrugged, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Hale stared coldly at him, he really hated Nick. Kat thought about this, wondering if she'd made her decision to quickly. She really didn't want to leave this part of her life behind, but the practical section of her mind was telling her this was the right thing to do. She had to find something else to do, something safer.

'I'll find my way, Through night and day'

"I don't know Nick. I mean, small jobs, sure they are still on the table, but as for stuff like the Henley, I think they are a no go now. It's getting harder." She tried, but Nick laughed, staring at her with admiration.

"Kat, accept the challenge! You're not a quitter, you're a fighter. The Kat I know would never stop because of a little bump in the road." He said, and there was mumured agreement from Gabrielle, who had come up for air long enough to listen to some parts of the conversation. Hale saw the doubt in Kat's eyes, and felt anger rise inside him. All Nick had done was ruin things, and Hale was not in a tolerant mood.

"You don't know Kat at all. So keep out." Hale snaps, and everyone can sense the tension between the two. Kat looks at Hale questioningly, but he ignores her, his attention centred on Nick. Nick felt very unwelcome, the hostility clear in Hales eyes, and no one seemed to be coming to his aid. Of course, they had no reason too, he did try to betray them to Interpol.

'Cause I know I just can't stay, Here in heaven.'

"Dude, I'm just being the voice of reason." Nick tried to cool the situation, acting like none of this matter, but inside he was enraged. Hale had no right to make Kat's decision, or to tell him what to do. Nick did know Kat, sometimes better than Hale. While Hale tried to protect her, Nick only encouraged her, he loved seeing her in the middle of a con. In Nicks eyes, Kat was never more alive than when she was conning someone, and he loved her for her ability to do it. Taking that away from her was the stupidest thing Hale could do.

"The voice of reason? Look, 'dude', if your being the voice of anything, its the voice of an idiot. This has nothing to do with you!" Hales voice raised to a shout, and Gabrielle climbed out of Simons lap, a frown furrowing her brow, and she stood in front of Hale, murmuring calming and warning words, while Nick stared furiously at him over her shoulder.

'Time can bring you down, Time can bend your knees'

"How am I being stupid by telling her to do the thing she enjoys the most?" Nick asked, unable to stop the words from leaving his lips. Gabrielle turned on him, scowling, and Nick gave her a small smile and cheeky wave. She rolled her eyes, and Nick spotted Kat giggling silently, biting her lip to try and stop herself. Nick thought maybe it was over, maybe Hale wouldn't retaliate, but he was wrong. It was like Hale exploded, running at Nick, knocking him out of us chair and onto the floor, delivering a hard punch to his jaw. Nick was taken off guard, but without hesitation he punched Hale back, not wanting to be shown up in front of Kat.

"You know nothing about Kat!" Hale shouted, punching Nick again, this time on the nose. Nick gasped, then rolled, until hale was under him, delivering a few punches to his nose before kneeing him in the gut. Hale struggled for breath, but they still grappled on the floor, blood splattering across the ground. Kat had jumped to her feet, and was about to fling herself into the battle when Angus stopped her, hauling her away from the flying fists.

"Oh, and you think you know her because you're screwing her?" Nick spat, and Hales eyes went wide with fury, and he growled, throwing Nick off of him. Nick landed in a head at the other of the room, and Hale struggled to his feet, walking over to Nick, staring coldly down at him. He draws back his foot, and violently kicks Nick in the ribs, a groan of pain escaping Nick as he curls up, trying to protect himself. Nick lashes out with his feet, trying to unsettle Hale, but that only earns him another kick, this time to the face. Kat screams, and brakes free from Angus' iron grip, standing in between the two, staring wildly at Hale, pushing him back slightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just attack people, Hale! You know better than that!" Kat shouts, expecting more from Hale. His anger sparks again, but he bites it down, his face a hard mask.

"He deserved it." Hale growled, and Kat threw up her arms in exasperation. She never could understand why boys felt the need to punch each others lights out because one had ate the others slice of pizza, or what ever stupid thing they disagreed on.

"Hale! Just calm, okay? He's just trying to-" but he cuts her off.

"Help? Help! How is he helpful? He's never been helpful, you were stupid to even bring him back that day!" Hale shouted, and Kat stared at him, her jaw locking. She was seething, but she didn't want to show it. She didn't need to fight with Hale in front of her crew, and she didn't need them to see how heartbroken she was.

'Time can break your heart, Have you begging please'

"Get out." She hissed between gritted teeth, not wanting to have to face his anger anymore. That made Hale stop, he looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He shouted, and Kat temper flared uncontrollably.

'begging please.'

"Get out!" She almost screamed, Nick groaning in pain behind her. Nick hardly understood what was happening, but hearing Kat sound so distressed and upset made him want to get up. His hands slipped on the blood soaked floor, and he painfully hauled himself to his feet. He saw Hales conflicted face, and wondered what Kat's face looked like, but all he could see was her hair.

"Fine." Hale stormed off, and Gabrielle stared opened mouthed after him, wondering what to do. She saw Kat's face, and knew she needed privacy. She grabbed Simons wrist and gestured for the Bagshaw brothers to leave. Gabrielle dragged Simon into their room, she'd never seen Kat and Hale fight like that before, it had been scary to watch. But now it was silent, and that was worse.

'Beyond the door, There's peace I'm sure'

Kat stood for a second or two, her eyes still fixed on the spot where Hale had been standing, then she turned numbly to face Nick. Blood ran down his chin from the corner of his mouth and nose, and she cursed quietly as she looked at her hands, which were also covered in blood. Nick stared at her as she swayed, her eyes filling with tears. She quickly grabbed a cloth from the coffee table and held it to Nicks nose, which was still bleeding. His eyes never left hers, he felt so lost, standing in front of her, her eyes over flowing with tears. It was all my fault, Nick thought guiltily, if I would have kept my mouth shut, she wouldn't be crying. His hand covered hers where she held the cloth to his face, and she met his eyes, still silently crying. With his other hand he wiped the tears away, caressing her cheek softly.

"Oh Kat..." He breathed, and then he pulled her forward, into his arms. She sobbed louder, her face buried in his chest, her heart feeling as if it was tearing into a million pieces. He closed his eyes, burying his face into her neck, enjoying the feel of her against him. Maybe this wasn't what Nick wanted, maybe they weren't kissing, but Nick didn't care, he was happy with what he had. Nick felt as if his heart had been lifted out of his chest, and he was finally free.

Kat stopped crying, trying to maintain control. She pulled back, looking into Nicks hurt face. She nearly started crying again at the sight, she couldn't bare being the reason behind anymore hurt. Even though she was heartbroken, even though she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Nick, she kissed him, purely on impulse. Nick wasn't shocked, not at all. He had seen the change in her face and had anticipated it. Where Kat and Hales kiss had been soft, caring, Nick and Kat's was passionate, almost violently so.

Nick pushed Kat against the wall, deepening the kiss, crushing her body with his. Kat's fingers pulled at his hair, and she bit his lip, pulling at it passionately. Nicks hands found her top, and he ripped it down the middle, he didn't care what she thought. She didn't really care either, she pulled his hands up and set them on her stomach, desperate to feel his touch. Their kiss became fevered, Nick couldn't get enough of her fast enough. He gripped her waist, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin. Kat couldn't believe what she was doing, and a part of her knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop.

He kissed her with a bruising pressure as her hands moved under his shirt. There weren't muscles, not like Hales, but his skin was smooth, with only the v curving down from his hips. Nick broke away and started to nibble her ear lobe, Kat's eyes closed in pleasure. Behind her closed lids, she saw Hales face, sad and betrayed, looking at her with shining eyes. Kat snapped back to reality when Nick bit her shoulder, causing her to groan, pressing herself against him more firmly. She tried to push the thought of Hale from her mind, and it almost worked.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Nick suggested, and Kat nodded, moving towards her room again.

'And I know there'll be no more, Tears in heaven.'

"Gladly." Kat purred, opening her door.


	4. Pick pocket

**Based on the song Can't help the way I don't feel about you by Waylon Jennings. Changed the meaning of the lyrics a bit, I don't own the heist society, all credit to ally carter. Any song suggestions, just pm me or leave a comment int the reviews :)**

Kat got as far as taking Nicks top off before she had to stop. She pushed on his shoulders, causing him to step back. He looked at her in confusion, taking in her flushed cheeks. She couldn't do this, not before she sorted out her emotions. She may have been angry and upset at Hale, but sleeping with Nick wasn't the answer.

"Nick, I... I can't..." She stutters, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Nick feels his heart drop into his stomach, he knew it was too good to be true. Of course she hadn't intended to sleep with him, but just do enough to stop the guilt from rising inside her. Nick looked down, fighting the lump in his throat, and Kat watched him, feeling her heart tear again. She didn't want to upset him, but that's the reason that they stood there now, both topless, both heartbroken.

"Kat, why? I love you, and I know you have feelings for me, so why not?" He asked, but that was a question Kat couldn't answer.

'You want me to say I love you too, There's nothing in the world I'd rather do'

"Nick, Hale-" but he cut her off with a short, humourless laugh.

"Of course, Hale. It's always Hale." Nick said bitterly, and Kat felt sadness rise in her chest. Nick looked like he was about to jump out the window, and Kat couldn't bear that. She wanted to go to him, to put her arms around him, to tell him she was sorry and to explain to him all the things she couldn't, but she didn't. She stood frozen, fingers going numb as she clenched them into fists.

"Nick, I do like you. Hell, I might even love you. But hale, I can't..." Kat broke off, unable to finish that sentence. A part of her wanted to forget Nick, to run wildly after hale and never turn back, but another part yearned to feel Nicks lips on her, to be held and to hold him, and that part was too big to ignore. Nick looked up, he'd never though she'd admit to liking him, maybe even loving him, and he had to restrain himself from throwing her onto the bed and devouring her.

"Can't you try to, you know, not like him for 30 minutes?" Nick joked, but he was serious underneath the banter.

'You will never know how hard I've tried, But I can't change the way I feel inside.'

Kat shook her head, wrapping her arms around her body, feeling cold without her top. Maybe if the circumstance were different, she would have gone into his arms, shared his warmth, but she didn't dare now. Hale was like a stain on her heart, no matter how hard she might try, not that she really had, she could never be free of him. With Nick, it was different. When he wasn't there, she didn't long for him, didn't particularly miss him, but when she saw him, everything crashed into her again, all the desire and longing, it all came back.

"What are we going to do, Kat? I can't go around pretending I don't like you, seeing you and him together. It would kill me. I couldn't bare it." He vented his frustration, and Kat nodded, taking it all in. She had to agree with that, she couldn't go back to Hale as if nothing had happened, she had to be honest with him, and with herself.

"I don't know, Nick." Kat whispered.

*at the docks*

Hale walked silently down the docks, looking at the boats as he went, his hands shoved into his pockets to shield them from the cold. Now that he'd cooled off, he saw how stupidly he'd been acting. He mentally kicked himself for saying to Kat what he had, he knew he had upset her. He had turned around several times, adamant he was going to apologise, but he'd get half way there and think better of it. Kat had thrown him out, after all, and he knew it was all his fault.

He kicked at a stone, and cursed when he stubbed his toe, a string of obscenities leaving his lips as he kept walking. Stupid Nick, he thought. Nick had always gotten under his skin, and now that he saw the way he looked at Kat, it only made him want to hurt him more. Nick looked at Kat with lust that really got to Hale, and the fact that Nick had interfered with their future... Hale swore again, this time louder.

"Didn't ya momma tell ya swearing was bad?" The voice shocked Hale, and he looked around, his hair whipping his face in the wind. He spotted the source of the voice, a girl, about his age, was leaning on the edge of a boat, her face propped up on her elbows. She gave him a wide smile, her auburn hair was pulled behind her head in a messy bun, curls escaping the wild mess.

"Guess not." She shrugged and stood, swinging over the side of the boat and landing agilely on the ground. She was tall, with long legs and a flat stomach. Hale inspected her, wondering why she was talking to him. Hale wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was gorgeous, but strangers didn't usually just talk to him, especially not hot strangers. He smiled apologetically at her, taking a step forward. In the light he could see her eyes were a deep green, sparkling like the sea.

"Yes, she did. Truth is, I didn't listen." Hale replied, giving her a crocked smile. She cocked her eyebrows at him, completely aware he was trying to charm her.

"I'm not a snake, ya'll can't charm me." She said, her accent clearly American, probably from Texas. Hale nodded, taking another step forward, so that she could see him properly, and she liked what she saw. He held out his hand, and she took it, shaking it twice before letting it go.

"W. the fifth, and you?" He asked, the use of his full name completely deliberate. Usually, the name could turn any uninterested girl into a giggling fool. Not Kat. Not this girl, either. He liked the similarity, to not be wooed by just a mere name, to care about the inside more than the outside. The thought of Kat made his heart contract painfully, and he longed to get back to her.

"Fancy. Mary-joe. The first. Probably the last. What's a guy like you doin' out here without a perty gal?" She asks, and Hale laughs, then looks behind her at the boat. A light flicks on in one of the windows, and Mary-joe turns, a look of horror crossing her face. She grabs onto Hales arm and jumps, right into the water. Hale is shocked, and swims as fast as he can after her as she makes her way around the boat. She looks up first before resurfacing, staying close to the edge of the boat. She pulls him towards her, until he's crushed against her. She looks up, biting her lip, as the light turns off, and then she exhales in relief, looking back at Hale, who looks in bewilderment at her.

"What the hell?" He questions, but she puts her finger to his lips to silence him, pointing at the window and gesturing for him to be quiet. She looks into his eyes teasingly, the corner of her mouth turning up.

'I steal stuff.' She mouths, bringing her other hand out of the water, in it is a long, golden necklace, decorated with jewels. Her chest is pressed firmly to Hales, and he smiles back, surprising her.

'So do I.' He mouths back, pulling his hand out of the water, holding her keys between his fingers.

*the apartment.*

'It's nothing that you did or haven't done, Who knows what makes somebody love someone'

Kat waited up for hours, sitting in the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket, her eyes on the front door, waiting for Hale to return. Everyone else was fast asleep, even Nick, who reluctantly let her stay up and wait. Kat had cried a lot, thinking that Hale wasn't coming back. When Kat heard someone coming down the hall, and a key in the lock, she sprang up, the blanket falling in a pool around her feet. When the door opened, Kat shot forward, wrapping her arms around Hales neck. Hale was surprised, but the familiarity of her, the scent of her hair, the feel of her body, made him comfortable. Kat cried, whispering how sorry she was, and Hale stroked her hair, apologising too.

Kat pulled back, and Hale wiped her cheeks, smiling down at her, happy she had forgiven him, and that he didn't have to use the massive speech he had prepared in his head. She leaned up and kissed him, and for the first time she realised there was a second figure behind him in the hall way, and she pulled back, looking over his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Mary-joe. The first." The girl behind Hale said, and Kat stared in confusion at her as she stepped into the apartment, soaking wet. Kat turned back to Hale, and realised he was soaking too. She cocked an eyebrow, and he gave her an cheeky grin. Hale had brought a girl home? Was he really over her that quickly? She turned back to Mary-joe, who was picking up bits and pieces, making appreciating noises.

"Hi, I'm Kat." Kat said warily, still inspecting the girl. She was pretty, and she wore black leather shorts and a black vest top, a belt with a small grappling hook, knife, wire and gloves slung low around her hips. Kat's first thought was, I've got to find out where she brought her shorts. Her second was, what is she doing here?

"Kat, I found her at the dock-" Mary-joe cut him off as she put down a ceramic vase, one worth a lot of money.

"Ya'll are talking bout me like imma lost dog." She said, looking pointedly at Hale, and he nodded his apologises at her. Kat was growing ever more curious as to why they were both soaked, but she didn't ask questions, she trusted Hale to tell her. Despite everything with Nick, she loved Hale. Loved him like she loved life, and that would never go away.

'I can't help the way that I 'don't' feel, Take what 'isn't' there and make it real'

"Anyway, for our next job, I thought we'd need some extra help. Mary-joes perfect!" He exclaimed, and Mary-joe mocked a curtsy in their direction. Kat looked curiously between the two, but isn't that exactly what she'd said to Hale when she brought Nick home? Maybe this was a kind of test, not that Kat cared about Mary-joe, she was just curious. In fact, she was glad for the extra help, one more person could mean the difference between getting caught or not. Kat thought of Nick, and a surge of guilt distracted her momentarily. She looked at Hale with sad eyes, knowing she needed to tell him.

'You're where I should be going but my heart is at the wheel'

"We need to talk. Alone." Kat whispered, and he nodded. He called Mary-joe over, and whispered something in her ear. She rolled her eyes, then sauntered off, towards one of the spare rooms. Kat didn't realise that Mary-joe was heading towards the room Nick was staying in, she was too focused on Hale.

"Hale, okay I need to be honest with you." Kat started, and Hale nodded. "I have feelings for Nick, and we kissed. I didn't try to stop it, and I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. I love you. Whatever is happening between me and Nick... I just don't know. I don't... I don't know!" She blurted, her words coming out in a rush. Hale looks her up and down, both surprised and a little angry. She kissed Nick, or he kissed her, it was the same thing, but here she was apologising, working her way up as tears fell down her cheeks. Hale didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't leave her. He loved her, he loved her and there was no way he could ever not love her. Her feelings for Nick, they were a problem, but she had gotten over them once. She could do it again.

'And I can't help the way that I feel.'

"It's okay Kat, I forgive you." He said, pulling her forward so he could kiss her. Before their lips could touch, there was a scream, and Mary-joe was running out of the room white faced, followed by an almost naked Nick.


	5. Beauty sleep

**I'm so sorry about the long update wait, I've been really busy with my main fanfic and holiday and school. For this chapter I left out the song lyrics, and if you like it better or hate it just tell me. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What is this girl doing undressing in my room?" Nick exclaimed, staring wildly between Hale and Kat. Mary-joe stood in her bra and underwear, blushing, even though she stood confidently, flaunting all she had. She rolled her eyes at Nick, stepping away from him slightly.

"I didn't know ya'll were gunna be in there now, did I?" She snapped, and Kat couldn't help giggling slightly. Nick looked Kat up and down, wishing it had been her slipping into his bed half naked. Hale noticed the look, but he didn't say anything, he didn't want Kat to throw him out again. Kat grabbed a blanket and chucked it at Mary-joe, who gave her a sweet smile and wrapped it around herself.

"Nick, meet Mary-joe. She's going to help us with our next job." Kat explained, and Nick nodded, looking Mary-joe up and down. He had to admit, it hadn't been an unwelcome surprise to find an incredibly hot girl practically laying on him. She was hot, incredibly hot, but Kat was hotter. Kat looked between the two, and she felt a little tug of jealousy in her chest. She saw the way Nicks eyes drank in Mary-joe, and though seeing Mary-joe with Hale hadn't bothered her, seeing her next to Nick made her angry. He looked vulnerable, yet more free than he had been with her. His lack of clothing only reminded her of why she was torn between the boys, and the memory of his skin teased the corners of her mind.

"Next job, hmm? I thought we were retiring." Nick said, and Kat raised her eyebrows.

"We?" She repeated, and Nick smiled.

"I wasn't going to let you go on a wild retirement alone." Nick joked, but the truth was that he didn't want to go on without Kat. All was said in his eyes, the sparks of longing and love. Kat sighed inwardly, smiling to herself. Hale saw, but he didn't question it. All he wanted her to do was pick him, and he'd do anything to get that result.

"I wouldn't say wild..." Kat trailed off, and Hale raised his eyebrows.

"Well, there goes my ideas of Vegas." Hale teased, and Kat pushed him playfully, blushing slightly. Nicks hear dropped slightly as he saw them together, but he tried to keep hope, reminding himself that it was only a little shove. Kat saw Nicks defeated look, and had to remind herself to be careful not to get lost in the moment. With either of them. Not until she decided who she wanted to be with. Mary-joe looked between the three, and instantly saw what was going on. She smiled to herself, eying Kat secretly. Lucky bugger, she thought in amusement. Mary-joe had stolen a lot of things in her life time, but she had never stolen a heart, let alone 2.

"Okay. Mary-joe, you can have my room. I'll sleep on the coach." Kat said, and Mary-joe smiled gratefully. Kat gestured to her room, and instantly Mary-joe disappeared. Hale watched Kat in silent shock, he hadn't expected her to give up her room for the newbie. Kat looked between he two expectantly, waiting for them to exit.

"Out my room guys. I need my beauty sleep." She made a shooing motion with her hands, and both of them laughed.

"You don't need beauty sleep." They said in unison, and Kat raised her eyebrows. Hale rolled his eyes, while Nick just blushed. Hale exited first, patting Kat on the shoulder. Nick stood watching her, and Kat watched him back, meeting his eyes. He moved forwards, closing the distance between them, and Kat made no effort to move. The knowledge that Hale was only a room away, that he could come back out and see them didn't discourage Kat or Nick. He took her face in his hand, stroking her face softly, before taking her hands in his.

"I just want you to know. If you chose me, or Hale, I'll follow you anywhere. I promise you that." He whispered, letting her hands drop. He started to walk away, and Kat stood warring with herself. She wanted to follow him, but she knew she shouldn't. She debated over the situation over and over, and he was opening his door when she finally made up her mind.

"Nick, wait!" She called after him. He turned, and she stood, her legs refusing to move. He cocked his head, and she looked down, not knowing what to do now. He smiled, opening his door further, gesturing for her to come inside. She smiled, and did so, her shoulder brushing his as she walked through the door. She looked around, at the neatness, at the pile of books on his desk. She walked over to it, looking at some of the covers. She was mildly surprised at the content, they were mostly school books, for physics and maths. She flipped through one, looking at the highlighted parts.

"I need to study. Exams soon." He answered my unspoken question, and Kat nodded, discarding the book. He already sat on the bed, yawning like crazy, and Kat found it oddly cute to see him look so childlike. She walked over to stand in front of him, and he looked up expectantly.

"Lie down." She ordered, and he obeyed, leaning back against to pillows. She pulled off her socks, and turned away from him, unbuttoning her shirt before picking up one of his. It reached mid thigh, and she discarded her trousers before lying down next to him, staring into his eyes. He moved forward slightly, intending to kiss her, but she placed a hand steadily on his chest, shaking her head.

"No. I just want to lie here. Okay?" She asked, and he nodded, shuffling backwards a little more. He wanted to stare into her eyes all night, to talk about things, but exhaustion started to take its hold. She watched his eyes slid open and closed in exhaustion as he tried to stay awake, and tried to force herself to feel tired. He moved his hand into her hair, softly playing with strands, until he fell asleep, his hand falling onto her shoulder. She laid in the dark, watching the rise and fall of his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair distractedly, stroking his face, watching his eyes flutter. He sighed, and moved forward, pressing his body against hers in sleep. She wound her arms around him, tangling her legs between his, before dropping her head onto his shoulder.

She closed her eyes, and started to fall asleep, his arms tightening around her. They fell asleep like that, tangled together.


End file.
